Luna Llena
by bells.marie.swan
Summary: Pov Bella Au
1. La Fiesta

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sthephanie Meyer.  
**_**  
Es mi propia historia contada al estilo Twilight Saga, cualquier parecido de algún capitulo mío con la Saga, en verdad… es mera coincidencia. Los personajes son propiedad de Sthephanie Meyer, pero la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad y los involucrados en ella.  
Quiero dar gracias a las personas involucradas en este FanFic, que es mas Fan que Fic, puesto que todo lo que escribí realmente pasó, solo que esta adaptado a versión Twilight.  
Gracias a mis personajes:  
Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen – Janet  
Leah Clearwater – Maritza  
Jasper Hale – Richard  
Rosalie Hale – Brenda  
Esme Cullen - Andie  
Edward Cullen – Tú  
Tanya – Laura  
Jacob Black – Adrián**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

PRÓLOGO

1. LA FIESTA

Me terminé de un solo trago lo que quedaba de la cerveza que traía en la mano, volví a ver el reloj con desesperación cuando Alice me interrumpió.

-Cálmate, dijo a las 11 – Me dijo muy segura de sí misma, pues claro, era Alice.  
-Ok, tiene entonces 24 minutos para llegar – dije con una convincente fortaleza en cada una de mis palabras.

Traté de hacerle caso a Alice y me distraje _un poco_, lo más que pude a comparación de pasadas experiencias, volví a ver el reloj Diez cincuenta y cuatro… y pensé, solo tiene 6 min para llegar, había sido muy clara con Él y conmigo sobre todo, en cuanto a la regla eterna sobre faltar a La Fiesta más importante, mi cumpleaños. Odiaba que Jasper estuviera tan distraído con Alice que olvidaba calmarme. De pronto sentí un escalofrío de los que se sienten bien y vi de reojo la puerta, tuve que voltear y acercarme a Leah, ella no era humana ni vampiro, era mi única amiga metamorfa, y por lo tanto al no ser humana como yo, ni vampiro como Alice, Edward, Jasper o Rosalie, podía darme siempre un consejo parcial sobre la situación, por obvias razones, la convivencia entre ella y Edward era un poco inestable por así decirlo, pero se toleraban, por mí, así que corrí a donde ella estaba.

-¿Es mi imaginación o hay un Edward en mi puerta? – pregunté al borde de la hiperventilación  
-No Bella, hay un Edward en tu puerta, corre y salúdalo.

Así que intenté hacer caso a lo que Leah me había dicho, pero solo logré regresar a la mesa de donde me había retirado segundos antes, hasta que sentí su hermosa presencia justo atrás de mí.

-Feliz Cumpleaños – me susurró mientras me abrazaba, y en efecto, ese momento estaba remarcando la parte de "Feliz"

Saludó a Alice y a todos en la fiesta, yo traté de distraerme pues su simple presencia me ponía muy nerviosa, aún estaba lidiando con mi yo interno en el debate sobre si debía o no aceptar que estaba sintiendo unas cosas más allá que solo amistad por él.

Me concentré tanto en estar distraída que el tiempo pasó volando, de pronto vi que Alice estaba tratando de sacarlo a escondidas de mi casa, esto ya no me estaba gustando, desde los últimos días se traían algo entre manos, aunque ella juraba que me lo hubiera dicho, salí a ver qué estaba pasando cuando Alice ya estaba de regreso, me abrazo y me empujo hacia el estacionamiento.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bells – y me empujo de nuevo señalando el punto en dónde se encontraba Edward.

La obedecí y entonces ahí estaba Edward, a la luz de la luna, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, y entonces me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me podía derretir, una vez más tuve que recodar respirar antes de que me desmayara. Llegué hasta donde estaba, junto a su coche, sacó primero unas películas que le acababa de prestar y me las devolvió.

-Este no es tu regalo de cumpleaños pero, no podía llegar con las manos vacías – Decía con esa voz tan inexplicablemente endulzante, mientras sacaba de su coche un ramo de Lilis, mis flores favoritas – Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella – Dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, y aunque yo odiaba que me llamaran mi nombre completo, cuando salía de su voz, agradecía que lo dijera.

-¿Por qué me regalas Lilis? – pregunte asombrada pero tal vez lo dije con un tono molesto  
-Porque son tus flores favoritas – contesto en un tono hermosamente sarcástico

No podía dejar de abrazarlo, me aferré a su cuello mientras intentaba no caerme estando tanto tiempo sobre las puntas de mis pies, en ocasiones como esa… mi estatura era un obstáculo, de pronto sentí algo así como las mariposas en el estomago de las que tanto hablaba la gente. ¿Qué podía perder? Alice no había mencionado nada sobre este momento pues no lo había pensado jamás ¿debía regresar a casa a preguntarle?

Me separé ligeramente de él y tan rápido como pude puse mis labios sobre los suyos, con miedo, me daba miedo que fuera a deshacer de una forma gentil el nudo que mis brazos habían formado alrededor de su cuello. Me siguió besando mientras yo me hacía ideas en mi cabeza y olvidaba lo que estaba pasando, así que me concentre en ese beso, estaba volando, el tiempo no existía de nuevo, no sabía si estaba soñando así que no podía asegurar que era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida hasta que no confirmara que estaba despierta, era demasiado arriesgado.

Sentí como si hubiera pasado una eternidad hasta que el beso terminó.

-Perdón –dije mientras retrocedía un paso  
-¿Por qué pides perdón? Es algo que querías hacer ¿no? – Pregunto mientras respondía – Si no te hubiera querido besar, simplemente no te besaba – agregó mientras caían ligeras gotas de lluvia y entonces yo confirmaba que esto era real y puse toda mi atención.

Así que aproveche mi aparentemente repentina buena suerte, y lo besé de nuevo, esta vez más concentrada en sacarle todo el provecho posible.

-Me tengo que ir – interrumpió mientras yo volvía a la posición de nudo en su cuello – Pero te voy a seguir viendo, no te preocupes, y siempre tendremos nuestras llamadas – me calmó mientras paseaba sus manos por mi espalda, era buen trato, mínimo aun iba a poder escuchar su voz todos los días.

Volví a besarlo una vez más, era lo justo, esta vez el beso fue más breve, en verdad se tenía que ir.

Regresé a casa y corrí con Alice y Jasper a contarles eufóricamente y a una velocidad que hasta a ellos les costaba trabajo entender.

-¡Me besó! ¡Lo Besé! ¡Nos Besamos! – Repetí unas múltiples veces hasta que Alice me tomó por los hombros mientras Jasper hacía lo suyo para calmarme

-Era obvio, ya lo sabíamos – Dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo – ahora ¿te puedes calmar y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta que con tanta delicadeza y detalle preparamos? – dijo Alice en tono más de orden que de pregunta o sugerencia.

-¡Me regaló mis flores! – agregué antes de hacer lo ordenado agitando felizmente el ramo de flores que parecía estar pegado a mi mano, entonces Alice me volvió a sujetar y me llevó a la cocina a buscar un florero antes de que ahogara las flores en mis manos  
-Ya lo sabía, Soy Alice – me dijo mientras me miraba graciosamente orgullosa sobre su triunfo sobre mí, una vez más, era imposible competir con ella, era adorablemente molesta.  
-¿Tu lo planeaste? – argumenté  
-Solo digamos que mi hermano a veces es un poco torpe, obvio no como tu, y no sabía que traer en tu cumpleaños y digamos que le dí una ayudadita  
-¡Alice! – grité  
-¡Bella! – agregó - ¿Querías el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida no? Ahora lo tienes, no te quejes y hazme el favor de poner esas flores en un florero antes de que las arruines y te pongas a llorar porque arruinaste tus flores. – tuve que obedecer, Alice era imposible.  
Mas tarde recibí un mensaje de Edward que decía: 

"Felíz Cumpleaños Bella,  
espero que ahora te guste el Naranja" 

Las flores que Edward me había regalado eran color Naranja, él sabía cuanto odiaba ese color, pero por primera vez en mi vida, el naranja fue tan hermoso, supongo que lo ví así porque venía en mis flores favoritas que mi persona favorita me había regalado en mi día favorito. 


	2. Decisiones

2. DECISIONES

Alice insistía en que debía hablar con Edward sobre "el beso" yo insistía que todo estaba mejor así, sin mencionarlo, solo había sido un momento humano en el que decidí estampar mi boca en los labios de Edward, momento humano que en verdad apreciaba. Lo malo es que era testaruda, y me lo repetía todos los días, ya habían pasado varios días desde mi cumpleaños, así que para callarla le prometí que lo haría, y a ella no se le puede mentir, así que en verdad me hice a la idea de que lo haría, hablaría ese día con Edward y enfrentaría mi realidad, lo había besado sin el más mínimo indicio de que yo le gustara, así que fue todo un deporte de alto extremo, y en mi particular caso, eso significaba algún tipo de herida pronto, pero Alice consideraba que tenía que hablarlo con Edward, y ese era el plan hasta que el destino dio un giro tan inesperado que ni Alice lo vio venir.

-Acabo de hablar con Reneé, nos peleamos otra vez –dije con la voz entrecortada mientras corría por mi casa desesperada y antes de poder decir otra cosa, la hermosa voz de Edward me interrumpió  
-Escúchame, no me molesta tomar tus llamadas cada que tienes una crisis existencial, ni hablar contigo, pero no me gusta que estés mal por dos semanas cada que peleas con tu madre, así que yo sugiero que busques un lugar para ti sola, sabes que aunque no me molestaría no te puedo decir ven va vivir conmigo, pero no puedo, te puedo ayudar a buscar lugares, te ayudo a empacar y a tirar lo que no te sirva y ahí estaré, eso puedo hacer por ti.

Cerré el celular y corrí a mi fiel amiga computadora, y no tardé más de dos horas, había encontrado el lugar perfecto, convenientemente cerca de él, en caso de que quisiera visitarme, pronto, seguido, en algún momento. Tuve que dejar de hacerme ideas en la cabeza y actuar, tomé de nuevo el teléfono y le marqué a Edward para darle la buena noticia. Sin querer había roto la promesa con Alice sobre hablar con Edward sobre el asunto del beso de cumpleaños, en este momento lo que más importaba era hablar con Reneé sobre mi mudanza y esperar que no le diera un infarto o algo parecido, y entonces empacar 8 años de mi vida en pocos días, eso era prioridad, el beso podía esperar.

Me senté a esperar a que Reneé regresara de su viaje exprés, estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía el apoyo de Edward y eso me hacía más valiente, mientras divagaba y buscaba música para distraerme, llegó Reneé a la casa, se sentó junto a mí y tuve que ser valiente, en verdad.

-Tengo que decirte algo  
-¿Cuántos meses tienes? – Me interrumpió mientras veía mi estómago  
-¡No estoy embarazada! – grité aterrada y creo que con voz chillona – Déjame continuar por favor, creo que lo mejor para las dos es que yo me mude, sería más sano y viviríamos en paz – de pronto la salita se llenó de un incómodo silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.  
-¿Es lo mejor para ti?, no pienses por mí, deja de preocuparte en hacer las cosas en base a los demás, contéstame si es lo mejor para ti –enfatizando en la última palabra, me quedé callada, ésa era Mi madre, la que por desgracia solo aparecía un fin de semana cada 2 semanas, y por eso era la decisión de irme, necesitaba contestar rápido y de forma coherente y firme, para que no pensara que era una gallina que no iba a poder hacerlo y que ya se estaba acobardando.  
-Sí, es lo mejor para mí, necesito estar bien y empezar a hacer cosas por mí – dije.

La conversación terminó, me dio unas pequeñas palabras de aliento y me dijo que me fuera a empacar de inmediato, me sentí bien. Qué bien se sentía decir que estaba bien.


	3. El Gran Día

3. EL GRAN DÍA

Aún quedaban pocas cosas por empacar y ya se acercaba mi hora para dormir, tuve que salir a la cocina y vi a Reneé escribiendo algo así como una carta que indudablemente era para mí, tenía que temer por ese momento, cuando volví de rellenar mi taza de café, vi a Reneé salir de mi cuarto, y en ese momento en verdad temí. Si había algo que podía hacer llorar a Alice, eran las cartas que esporádicamente yo le escribía, y era una habilidad que había heredado de mi madre, yo sabía que lloraría y mucho al leer la melancólica carta que Reneé había dejado para mí. Estaba llena de todo sentimiento, me estaba yendo de mi casa, estaba dejando mi convivencia con Reneé de 22 años, recién cumplidos, pero era tiempo, y aunque era un manojo de emociones, debía concentrarme en empacar, pero la carta de mi madre, no me iba a dejar hacer todo lo demás, así que le llamé a Edward.

-¿Quieres que yo te la lea? – Dijo pausadamente, pero con firmeza en la voz  
-¿Harías eso por mí? – yo no sabía lo que era firmeza en la voz, y entonces Edward tomó el papel de mis manos y comenzó a leer la carta de Reneé, la leyó con tal perfección que no sabía si llorar por la hermosa carta o por la hermosa voz que me estaba leyendo.

A los pocos minutos, Edward ya había terminado de leer el mensaje de mi madre y yo era un manojo de lágrimas.

-Sal con tu mamá Bell – me ordenó – yo aquí te espero, tárdate lo que necesites, aquí estaré – entonces me dio confianza y salí corriendo a abrazar a Reneé.

La abracé por unos minutos y luego me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, regresamos al abrazo, me dijo palabras de "Mamá" y seguimos llorando un poco más, pero se sintió bien, había paz, y era un nuevo comienzo.

Volví a mi cuarto a llorar con Edward y disculparme por el desastre lacrimógeno que era, pero por ese momento, no me importó que él me viera echa un vil moco, logré dormirme, Edward se quedó esperando hasta que me durmiera, como siempre y luego se fue.

Edward pasó por mí, y llegamos a mí aún entonces casa, yo comencé a meter cajas su choche, a la camioneta de Reneé y por donde podía, cuando menos me di cuenta, mi vida estaba lista en cajas para ser trasladada, nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento, ese, en dónde había pasado esa cosa del beso, cuando me abrazó y dijo:

-Vete en el coche con tu mamá Bells – ordenó  
-¡No! – alegué, ¿cómo iba a perder momentos con Edward viajando con Reneé a quien había visto siempre?  
-Yo te seguiré viendo diario, ella ya no, por mi no hay problema, vete con tu mamá Bella – y así fue la orden, y con esas condiciones explícitas, ¿Cómo me iba a negar a hacerle caso? Así que tomé lo último que quedaba y me subí con Reneé a su camioneta, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, no me atacó con ideas y cosas, de pronto el coche de Edward iba a la misma altura que nosotras y comencé a hacerle caras desde la ventanilla.

-¿Ya es tu novio verdad? – preguntó Reneé, en un tono más afirmativo que interrogativo.  
-No – contesté secamente con un dejo de desilusión  
-¿Cómo no? – respondió Reneé tal vez algo exaltada, o molesta por que para ella yo estaba negando algo – viene y va por ti, esta todo el tiempo al pendiente de ti, de que te pasa, de que comes, de que haces, te ayuda con la mudanza, por Dios Isabella Marie Swan – mencionar mi nombre completo ya era indicio de problema – Si eso no es tu novio entonces ¿qué es? Esas cosas que él hace, no son de amigos.

Y entonces no supe que contestarle, Reneé sabía mas por parloteos de Alice que por mi propia voz lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños, y para ella eso bastaba para que Edward fuera mi novio, cosa que no era.

-Solo nos besamos en mi cumpleaños – dije mientras seguía haciéndole caras al coche de Edward – No porque nos hayamos besado es mi novio – argumenté convencida de mí misma como si no me molestara, y Reneé no omitió sonido alguno, hasta que llegamos a mi casa, después de bajar todas mis cosas.

-Te la encargo, cuídamela mucho. – Le dijo Reneé a Edward, mientras sinceramente, le estaba encargando la vida de su única hija, por su puesto mi madre era mas ilusa que yo en esas cosas, así que omití lo que pasaba ahí.  
-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance – respondió Edward seguro de la gran promesa que le acaba de hacer a Reneé.

Había sido un día muy largo, subimos a mi nuevo cuarto y yo solo podía ver cajas llenas, llenas de mi vida y de posibilidades nuevas, estaba tan concentrada admirando mi nuevo cuarto que por menos de un segundo olvidé la presencia de Edward hasta que habló.

-Mañana armo tu cama – armar el armatoste de cama que tengo, había sido parte del trato de Edward en eso de la mudanza – solo déjame mover unas cajas y acomodar tu colchón para que duermas bien hoy – agregó mientras ya caminaba por mi cuarto acomodando cosas y yo ya no tenía atención para nada más que Él.

Movió cajas y acomodó mi lugar para dormir, estaba tan cansada que sin pensarlo me tiré en el colchón y cuando estaba a punto de que mi mente viajara a otro lugar, Edward se acostó junto a mí. No supe en qué momento pasó pero estaba tan abrazada de él que no quería que eso terminara nunca, de pronto se acerco a mí, pero fue tan rápido que no me dí cuenta cuando puso sus labios sobre los míos, me quedé en blanco, ¿Edward me estaba besando a MÍ? Tarde mas tiempo que en mi cumpleaños en reaccionar, pero lo hice a tiempo, y entonces lo besé, solo que esta vez el beso no era tan cuidadoso como en mi cumpleaños, era como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y solo existiéramos el y yo, nada mas importaba, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tanta paz, amaba la sensación de sentir sus manos en mi cintura y en mi espalda, era la mejor sensación del universo, no pensaba en nada, quería abrir los ojos para poder verlo, pero estaba tan concentrada que me era imposible, disfrutaba cada momento del beso, no sabía si iba a poder tener otro momento así, no sabía por qué estaba pasando esto, simplemente me dejé llevar, y Edward y yo fuimos uno, el mejor momento de mi vida hasta ese momento, no quería que terminara, no quería dejar de abrazarlo, no podía separarme de él, al final puso mi mano sobre su pecho, y nos quedamos en silencio, yo no sabía que decir, mucho menos qué pensar, y para mi mala suerte, mi hermoso momento había terminado pues Edward tenía que irse.

A penas estaba cerrando la puerta cuando sonó mi celular.

-¡Cuentame todo!  
-¿Alice?  
-¡No! Tu conciencia, claro que soy Alice, ¿quién mas te podría llamar?  
-mmm – me quedé en silencio pues por un segundo dude de los motivos de Alice para llamarme, hasta que reaccioné.. -¡Alice! – grité aterrada, es que ¿no podía tener momentos de privacidad?  
-¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó con demasiada incertidumbre  
-Alice, si ya lo viste ¿para qué quieres que te cuente? Además, es como que algo muy personal entre Edward y yo ¿no crees? A parte no me siento bien, quiero dormir.  
-¿cómo que no te sientes bien?¿No deberías estar brincando de felicidad? O algo por el estilo… - me interrogó extrañamente asombrada por mi respuesta  
-No Alice, estoy… confundida – dije con la voz muy apagada  
-¿Confundida? ¡Bella! – me gritó - ¿Qué no se supone que mi hermano es lo que mas quieres en el mundo?  
-Si, Alice, quiero a Edward mas que otra cosa en este mundo en este momento, pero lo que pasó, bueno no sé ni siquiera que signifique, Alice estoy confundida porque no sé que siente Él, no por lo que yo sienta, bueno, ni se como sentirme, ¿te molestaría si mejor hablamos mañana?  
-No no me molesta, pero te recuerdo que tu platica del beso, bueno, creo que ahora hay algo mas importante que discutir con Edward.  
-Te llamo mañana Alice – y cerré mi teléfono sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando.

Me fui a dormir, me costó trabajo lograrlo, a pesar de en verdad sentirme cansada, todo pasaba por mi cabeza, mi primer noche fuera de casa, mi primer noche sola, mi primer noche… con Edward.


	4. El Comienzo De Nada

4. EL COMIENZO DE NADA

Tenía que ir a recoger unas cosas que había dejado en casa de Reneé, así que aproveché que Edward estaría ocupado y le pedí a Leah que me acompañara.

-¿Qué tienes? Estas como rara – me interrogó  
-Estoy confundía…  
-Adivino, tu confusión empieza con Ed y termina con Ward… - dijo a modo de hacerme reir o algo, pero falló en el intento  
-Sí, es que bueno, no sé, son muchas cosas, lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños, la mudanza, cosas…  
-¡¿Cosas? Bella ¿qué hiciste? – me gritó  
-Ok si me vas a regañar entonces no cuento nada – entonces Leah hizo un ademán de sellarse la boca y me alentó a continuar – se supone que debería estar felíz ¿No? Y sonriendo, pero no puedo, ¿y sí esto fue un error? ¡Ay Leah! Edward no es mi novio, y no sé siquiera si le gusto  
-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – de nuevo mi nombre completo – ¡Te besó en tu cumpleaños! ¿Cómo preguntas si le gustas?  
-Corrección, YO lo besé, y el hecho de que haya sido bien correspondido no significa nada – dije tratando de que la molestia en mi voz no fuera tan evidente.  
-A oídos necios… - me interrumpió – Bueno, omite lo de tu cumpleaños, y ayer ¿Qué?  
-Pues ayer me confunde y es por eso que no traigo la sonrisa que se supone debería tener, sé lo que siento por Él, siempre ha estado muy claro, pero ¡es Edward! ¿Qué posibilidad hay en el mundo?  
-Bella, tienes que hablar con Edward sobre lo que pasó – y por alguna razón sentí como si fuera Alice la que hablara.  
-Oh no ¿Tu también saldrás con lo mismo?  
-Si me explicas te entiendo  
-Alice, no ha dejado de fastidiarme desde mi cumpleaños y ahora peor, insiste en que hable con él  
-Pues es la mejor forma de arreglar tus confusiones

No le di detalles sobre el día anterior a Leah, ya tenía suficiente con las visiones de Alice persiguiéndome todo el tiempo, y era algo que solo nos incumbía a Edward y a mí, sobre todo a mí, dudaba mucho que Edward tuviera la cabeza echa un revoltijo como yo, probablemente ya lo había olvidado, para mi buena suerte.

Fuimos a casa de Reneé quien en un solo día ya había convertido mi cuarto en su espacio personal, en definitiva yo no iba a volver a esa casa, mas que como invitada ocasional, estuvimos poco tiempo y regresamos a mi casa, estaba tratando de poner orden entre tantas cajas cuando sonó mi celular, estaba muy atrapada como para ir por el así que le pedí a Leah que contestara.

-Es Edward, que si le abres la puerta  
-¿A qué hora llega? – pregunté con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi ser  
-Ya está aquí – agrego pausadamente

¿Qué no podía tocar el timbre? Me iba preguntando mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Me quedé petrificada cuando abrí la puerta, ¿siempre había sido tan guapo? Tenía que controlarme, suficiente tenía con no poder aguantarle la mirada como para ahora empezar a hiperventilar.

-Hola Bells – Me abrazó y me saludó, tan normal como cualquier otro día, tal vez mi teoría era cierta y él ya lo había olvidado y por lo tanto no tendría que tocar el tema.  
-Hola – contesté con la voz un poco apagada pero intentando parecer normal, a Edward no se le escapaba nada y cualquier movimiento de cejas o tono inadecuado de voz, hubiera desatado un bombardeo de preguntas que simplemente no iba a saber cómo contestar – Está Leah, me acompañó con Reneé y me está ayudando a acomodar cosas – agregué mientras llegábamos a mi cuarto.

Edward hizo lo prometido en cuanto a armar mi cama, mientras Leah y yo sacábamos cosas de las cajas. Nos tomó casi toda la tarde lograr que mi cuarto tuviera forma de cuarto y no de bodega, Leah tenía que regresar a la reserva, pues ya era algo tarde así que mi Edward se ofreció a acompañarme para llevarla. ¡¿Mi Edward? Que valiente era al pensar en él en ese concepto.

Regresamos a mi casa nuevamente cansados, habían sido días muy pesados, cambiar tu vida de escenario es mas difícil de lo que la gente cree, la última vez que me había mudado por completo había sido cuando Reneé y yo habíamos dejado la casa de mi abuelo para hacer nuestra vida solas, aunque esta vez era totalmente diferente.

Edward puso música y nos sentamos en el sillón, era increíble como sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviéramos juntos, siempre había algo de que hablar, de pronto me tomó por sorpresa… me estaba besando de nuevo, bueno, ¿qué en verdad le gustaba? O ¿por qué me besaba en la primer oportunidad que tenía?

Al otro día, Alice aprovechó que Edward no estaría toda la tarde conmigo así que ella ocupo su lugar en mi cuarto esta vez, tenía mucho que no la veía y necesitaba platicar con ella, aunque por supuesto todo lo que yo pudiera decir ella ya lo sabía.

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejar ese celular en paz un rato? ¡No tiene ni una hora que se fue! – Me gritó Alice mientras intentaba sin éxito arrancarme el celular de las manos, no dije nada, solo hice un gestito de desaprobación y entrecerré los ojos – En lugar de ver fijamente tu celular mejor cuéntame que ha pasado entre tu y Edward, desde que vives sola él te ve y habla mas contigo que yo, empiezo a ponerme un poco celosa – Dijo mientras aventaba mi celular lejos de mi alcance.  
-Alice por favor no seas ridícula, no es verdad, sigo hablando contigo como antes, y obvio te sigo contando todo, prácticamente sabes todo antes de que pase.  
-Si bueno, tal vez dramatice un poco, pero es que Edward de alguna forma se ha vuelto… tu vida  
-¡No es verdad! Sí lo quiero, mucho, pero, creo que no es para tanto, además, no es mi novio Alice, eso cambia mucho las cosas, y no se si él – me interrumpió abruptamente el sonido de un mensaje en mi celular, así que brinqué hasta donde Alice lo había aventado y lo abrí de inmediato.  
Pegué un gran grito, como si hubiera visto algo horrible, como si de mi celular hubiera salido una araña.  
-¡¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Alice un poco asustada y confundida por mi reacción.  
-Me quiere…. ¡Alice! ¡Me quiere! – Grité sin apartar la vista del celular y con los ojos comenzándose a humedecer.  
-…Y te diste cuenta ¿en qué momento? Digo, porque supongo que hablamos de Edward, ¿cierto?  
-Si, Edward, su mensaje, dice "Te quierooo Bells"  
-¡Bella! ¿es en serio? Me vas a decir qué, ahora ya crees que Edward te quiere, porque te lo mando en un mensaje…  
-No te burles, es que nunca me lo había escrito, de hecho creo que nunca lo había dicho así – Dije mientras seguía viendo fijamente mi celular, quería tatuar esa imagen en mi memoria.  
-Bella, en verdad no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, es mas que obvio que Edward te quiere, digo, ve todo lo que hace por ti siempre, esta al pendiente de todo lo que haces de cómo estas, y sabes que si por alguna razón no te encuentra en casa me llama para saber cómo estas, a lo que voy, es que no puedo creer que entonces, si no te hubiera mandado ese mensaje, tu seguirías pensando que no te quiere…  
-Alice perdóname pero yo no soy adivina, y hay cosas que necesito que me digan, bueno, ¿podrías dejarme disfrutar mi momento?  
-Ok, pero en verdad no olvides que si te quiere, y tal vez para él no sea necesario decirlo, pero en verdad yo no pondría eso en duda.

Yo seguí viendo mi celular, pensando en los infinitos escenarios en los que pudo haber estado Edward, y el motivo que lo llevó a escribir eso, Alice decidió ya no decir nada, y después de mi shock emocional, decidió sacar las fotos que acabábamos de imprimir y empezó a ponerlas en mi pared, pero había una que sin duda acaparaba toda mi atención, era la foto que tenía con Edward de mi cumpleaños, no dejaba de verla, era como si estuviera soñando, en verdad él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y aunque Alice lo sabía, me daba miedo aceptar que en verdad sin él, me iba a ser difícil respirar, estaba mal, esto no era normal.  
Terminamos de acomodar las fotos y Alice se fue, yo me fui a dormir viendo mi celular, había sido por mucho, el mejor mensaje que había recibido en la vida.


	5. La Lista

5. La Lista

Había sido un día muy difícil para Edward, llegamos a mi casa molestos pues habíamos tenido una discusión en su coche, al grado de que termine fumando un cigarro a pesar de saber lo mucho que odiaba que fumara. Me senté junto al sillón, estábamos en silencio, mi cabeza estaba llena de muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero tenía miedo, y como siempre, me callé, pero tenía que sacarlo, así que tomé mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir con mi torpe letra todo lo que sentía.

-Ya me voy – Dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la puerta, yo corrí para interceptarlo en cuanto entedí el concepto de lo que intentaba hacer  
-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunté desconcertada  
-A mi casa, no sé – Contesto con un tono seco, como si sus palabras no tuvieran vida  
-No te… vayas – Dije pausadamente  
-¿A qué me quedo? ¿A que no me digas nada? ¿A ver como te pones a escribir y no se nada? – En ese momento sentí como si algo me golpeara, así que regresé a donde me encontraba, tomé el cuaderno en donde estaba escribiendo, señale la otra mitad del sillón y le pedí que se sentara junto a mí.  
-¿Quieres saber que dice? Bien, ven, siéntate – Dije un tanto hostil, y aun no sabía si estaba realmente convencida en querer que Edward supiera todo lo que estaba escribiendo, eran pensamientos sobre él, cosas que por alguna razón no quería decir, pero si eso iba a evitar que se fuera, debía hacerlo, así que tome el cuaderno en cuanto Edward de sentó junto a mí y comencé a leer, me temblaba la voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sabía que era muy probable que terminaría llorando al leer, pero era eso contra que se fuera.

"_Tengo ganas de decirte lo que se siento, pero no lo hago, por que me da miedo que te alejes, por que no buscas nada serio de verdad, y yo no voy a pedir algo que no puedas darme, prefiero tener esto sin nombre a perderte, aunque, no entiendo, tu no quieres un relación y esto bueno ¿que es? Quiero decir, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me refiero físicamente, hablo en general…-hice una breve pausa y voltee a verlo, él tenía la mirada fija en algún punto perdido en mi cuarto, pero sin duda me estaba escuchando, estuvo a punto de hablar y lo interrumpí pidiéndole me dejara terminar, así que continué, ahora me intrigaba cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, aunque también me aterraba…- quiero decir te molesta todo de mí, siento que siempre estás tratando de cambiarme, que si soy esto y debería ser lo otro, y de pronto yo no sé que hacer con esta cara de tonta que pongo todas las mañas cuando te veo, sí ya sé cada quien pone la cara como puede – Él sonrío – y luego, la sonrisa que dibujas en mi cara todo el día con solo verte 2 minutos por la mañana, y a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no mejor te vas?¿Que haces aquí si nada te gusta y todo te molesta? Ni siquiera es como si te gustara tanto."_

Cerré el cuaderno y no había mas que puro silencio, hasta que Edward habló.

-¿Todo me molesta de ti? – Pregunto incrédulo  
-Sí – Conteste altamente segura de mí  
-¿Qué crees que me gusta de ti? A ver, si alguien te preguntara ¿Qué le gusta a Edward de ti? ¿Qué contestarías?  
-Nada…  
-¿…..Nada? – Ahora parecía como si Edward no entendiera nada de lo que yo había dicho – Bueno entonces dime qué me molesta de ti, según tú…  
-Pues todo – Conteste breve, y evitando a toda costa verlo a los ojos  
-Ok hagamos algo, toma tu cuadernito y escribe, si en verdad quieres saber que me molesta de ti, ok, ahí te vá – Y empezó a dictarme, así que empecé a escribir, de su hermosa voz, a mi torpe letra.

"_-Me molesta que no me puedas ver a los ojos.  
-Me molesta que seas tan frágil y con todo te rompas.  
-Me molesta que te sea difícil creer las cosas buenas.  
-Me molesta que fumes.  
-Me molesta que no te arregles, no por que lo necesites o te veas mal, si no porque te sientes mal cuando no lo haces, y me molesta verte así."  
_

Terminó de hablar y esta vez fui yo la que interrumpió.

-¿Es….Todo?  
-Sí, es todo lo que me molesta de ti.  
-No te puedo ver a los ojos porque me pones nerviosa, y entonces se me olvida lo que tengo que decir o lo que deba debo decir, perdón.  
-¿En serio no crees que eres bonita? – No contesté, por supuesto, es decir, no hablé, algún ente de pronto me había dejado sin voz, moví mi cabeza hacia los lados, fue todo lo que pude hacer, pero me entendió – ¿Necesitas que esté aquí todos los días para recordarte que lo eres? No te ofendas, lo digo en serio, no es sarcasmo, si necesitas que lo haga para que te lo creas, lo hago – esta vez solo agaché la cabeza, no contesté ni con un gesto, así que aprovecho que yo no estuviera hablando, de pronto tomo el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, no me dejó ver, y de pronto comenzó a leer.

"_-Me gusta que eres inteligente.  
-Saber que vives sola.  
-Me gusta que nunca te quedas callada.  
-Que no tienes miedo a aprender.  
-Tu risa tonta.  
-Que sabes tocar la guitarra.  
-Que tienes amigos que darían la vida por ti – alejó la hoja e hizo un comentario- En parte te envidio eso, Alice daría la vida entera si pudiera por ti, yo quisiera tener ese tipo de amigos – el nudo en la garganta me regresó, pero el continuó leyendo.  
-Me gusta que te gusta leer.  
-Que hay cosas que te apasionan – y agregó- Como ese librito que tienes ahí – Señalando mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas.  
-Eres bonita.  
-Me gustan tus nombres y tus ojos."_

Terminó de leer y me pasó el cuaderno.

-Guardala, y cada vez que te sientas mal, leela, si quieres también puedes guardar la de las cosas que no me gustan, asi podras comparar y darte cuenta que me gustan mas cosas, que las que no me gustan – me ordenó, traté de que no se diera cuenta de que intentaba secarme las ridículas lagrimas que estaba derramando, pero fallé en el intento, me tomó de la cintura y me acomodó entre sus brazos, tenía que dejar de llorar ahora.

Estaba por llegar esa hora del día que yo tanto odiaba, sí, cuando él se tenía que ir, de pronto, puso sus labios sobre los míos y me besó, era tan perfecto, hasta que interrumpió mi momento.

-Me tengo que ir  
-Lo sé – dije sin apartarme de sus brazos - ¿Te veré mañana?  
-No lo sé, te llamo en la tarde ¿esta bien? Ha sido un día difícil, espero logres entender.  
-Esta bien, solo no olvides llamarme.  
-Lo prometo. Te quiero – Agregó mientras se despedía, lo cual provocó que yo reaccionara aventándome hacia sus labios nuevamente bloqueándole la salida de mi casa.  
-Yo también te quiero – Dije mientras me reponía de ese ultimo beso.

Regresé a mi cuarto, tomé la lista y la leí tal vez 10 veces hasta que me quedé dormida, esa noche no tuve pesadillas. 


	6. Tanya

6. Tanya

Aquél pedazo de papel que contenía la mejor lista de cosas que le gustaban a alguien de mí, estaba tan arrugado de las veces que lo había doblado y desdoblado para leerlo que ya hasta miedo me daba agarrarlo, tenía miedo de terminar rompiendo mi hoja, para este punto ya casi me sabía de memoria todo lo que decía, pero no podía evitar seguir leyendo, estaba en ese punto ridículo del enamoramiento en donde todo me gustaba de él, hasta su letra, tanto que guardaba cualquier cosa que escribía, hasta un pedazo de papel en donde había escrito su nombre completo para probar una pluma que me había regalado "Edward Cullen", pero para mi mala suerte, no todo era tan perfecto como su letra, llevaba una semana despertando a mitad de la noche gritando, tenía un horrible sueño que era recurrente, me encontraba en un cuarto vacío, era blanco, no había nada, solo yo parada a la mitad de este, cuando de pronto aparecía Edward, al principio eso no era una pesadilla, él se acercaba hacia mí y parecía como si fuera a darme un beso en la mejilla, ahí era cuando empezaba el mal sueño, pues solo me susurraba al oído "Yo no te quiero Bella" de pronto ya no estaba junto a mí, se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación y no estaba solo, junto a él había una hermosa mujer, Edward se acercaba a ella justo como lo había hecho antes conmigo solo que esta vez el susurraba "Te amo" seguido de un dulce beso, a aquella que lo acompañaba en mi sueño, su piel era mas oscura que la mía, pero tenía el mismo tipo de palidéz que la de Edward, así que era fácil descifrar que era como él, un Vampiro, de cabello muy negro y ondulado hasta los hombros, su boca era muy grande y tenía labios gruesos, sus rasgos estaban muy marcados y aunque solo era un sueño, me intimidaba tanto que tenía que agachar la cabeza y no solo por el hecho de que me estaba matando por dentro verla con Edward, sabía que era un sueño por que seguía respirando y no me había desmayado ni estaba llorando, como hubiera sucedido en caso de no ser solo una pesadilla, su cara se me hacía familiar, pero no me recordaba a ningún humano que hubiera conocido, tardé unas cuantas noches en poder reconocer esa cara, me costó trabajo, pero cuando logré ponerle nombre al rostro hermoso que acompañaba a Edward en mi pesadilla, desperté gritando y lo único que pude decir fue: Tanya…

Ella fue su compañera, su novia, su todo, durante un par de décadas cuando Edward vivió en Denali, antes de llegar a Forks. Poco sabía de la historia, pero contaba con suficiente información como para atormentarme al grado de soñarla, Edward me había contado un algunas cosas acerca de Tanya y de la relación que sostuvo con ella, no me gustaba indagar mucho, por que me dolía, cuando hablaba de ella y del amor que había sentido, o probablemente aun sentía, los celos me envenenaban y por supuesto que dolía, ¡como iba yo a competir con un amor de dos décadas! Tanya no solo era hermosa, si no, por mucho la mujer mas importante en la vida de Edward, sin contar el hecho de que llevaba mas años como vampiro que Edward, en términos vampíricos se podría decir que "era mayor que él" lo cual le daba mas puntos y a mí me dejaba en números negativos. Sabía que Edward aún tenía contacto con ella, y cuando me llegaba a mencionar algo al respecto yo intentaba parecer normal, pero la verdad es que por dentro me estaba muriendo en celos, ella era la razón por la cual Edward no quería algo "formal" o con nombre conmigo, y me daba mucho miedo, un amor de ese tamaño en cualquier momento podía volver, Edward no la había olvidado, y nunca lo haría, y bueno, suponía que Tanya tampoco, si yo con unos meses a su lado me era física y mentalmente imposible no sentirme unida a él, no podía siquiera imaginar tantos años que ella estuvo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano en los momentos mas difíciles, simplemente me estaba atormentando su simple existencia, que egoísta y celoso de mi parte, pero ella tenía todo lo que yo pedía en ese momento, el amor incondicional de Edward.

Había sido una mala noche, tomando en cuenta que de nuevo había soñado con el cuarto blanco, Edward con Tanya y yo solo un punto en la arena… Odiaba sentirme intimidada por la simple existencia de Tanya, aquella vampira perfecta para Edward, me estremecía cuando pensaba en ella y en el hecho de que ella quería volver a estar con él. ¿Qué significaba realmente ese sueño? ¿Ella iba a buscarlo? ¿Significaba solo eso? ¿Qué realmente no me quería y la amaba a ella?

Llevaba una semana sin dormir, era su culpa.


	7. Un Viaje

7. Un Viaje

Desperté gritando, una vez más, no entendía que pasaba, odiaba esas pesadillas, que en realidad era solo una, me partía el alma verlo con ella, y solo era un sueño.  
Un par de meses atrás, mi amiga Ángela había decidido organizar un viaje de fin de semana para celebrar su cumpleaños, incluso había invitado a Edward, yo llevaba toda la semana tratando de convencerlo para que fuera, pero no lo logré, el fin de semana llegó, mi maleta estaba lista y Edward se quedaría en la ciudad mientras yo me iba de viaje con mis amigas.

-Vamos, ve conmigo, por favor – Dije con la voz entrecortada  
-No puedo Bella, lo sabes –Contesto, serio, sin ganas, eso me preocupaba  
-De regalo de cumpleaños, por favor – Insistí  
-¿Tu crees que no me gustaría ir?  
-Pues parece que no – Contesté casi resignada a que no había forma de convencerlo  
-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya? – Cuando lo escuché, algo en mi cabeza me gritó "Bella recuerda Edward NO es tu novio, y no tiene porque ir contigo" así que, me hice a la idea de que no pasaría un buen fin de semana con él.  
-Ya olvídalo, no importa.  
-Tampoco es para que me levantes la ceja, ni para que hagas puchero – Dijo a modo de hacerme reír para que se me pasara el coraje, pero no lo logró, me conocía tan bien, sabía que si levantaba la ceja era señal de que no estaba nada contenta – Te escribo mañana – agregó antes de despedirse.  
-Si pues ya que – Finalicé.

Me fui a acostar enojada y triste, solo era un fin de semana lo que pedía, tampoco era como si pidiera que viviera conmigo o se escapara para siempre junto a mí, pero esa voz en mi interior tenía toda la razón del mundo, Edward **no** era mi novio, y no podía pretender que estuviera siempre conmigo en mis aventuras, por más que quisiera, por más que me hubiera gustado compartir otras cosas de mi vida con él. Empecé a llorar antes de poder conseguir quedarme dormida, no entendía nada, todo me daba vueltas, Edward no me quería, eso era lógico, pero ¿Qué hacía conmigo entonces? Supongo que no tenía otra cosa más interesante en que ocupar su inmortal vida, tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, ya no me quería seguir atormentando, pero solo tenía de dos, pelear con mi yo interno con mis preguntas o arriesgarme a dormir y tener _esa_ pesadilla, me ganó el sueño entre lágrimas y dudas, y este mismo fue interrumpido en la mañana por otro grito ocasionado por mi pesadilla.  
Eché lo que faltaba a mi maleta y esperé a que Ángela y Ben pasaran por mí, le había dicho a Edward que me mantendría sin comunicación con el ese fin de semana, así que envié un último mensaje avisándole que me iba y agregando un "Te quiero"

Llegamos a la casa que Ángela había rentado, en verdad todas las ganas que había guardado para fiestear este fin de semana, habían desaparecido desde que Edward me había confirmado que no iría, pero no le podía hacer esto a mi amiga, tenía que poner buena cara, al menos debía intentarlo, así que decidimos nadar un poco sin importar realmente la hora ni el clima, pero era imposible, no dejaba de pensar en cuanto quería que Edward estuviera en ese momento, lo necesitaba, no me sentía completamente a gusto, me faltaba eso que él me daba para poder decir que estaba feliz y disfrutando de mi fin de semana. Después de una larga noche me fui a dormir, al menos estaba suficientemente cansada como para no soñar ese día.

Despertamos para desayunar, estábamos bastante desvelados y los demás amigos de Ángela estaban por llegar, continuamos la fiesta y traté de no pensar en Edward, pero no podía evitar revisar cada 5 minutos mi celular con la esperanza de recibir un mensaje de él. Por otro lado, Ángela hacía constantes preguntas sobre mi relación con él, preguntas que no le sabía contestar, de igual forma, cada cosa que ella me decía me plantaba pequeñas semillas de inseguridad, y dudaba cada vez más de lo que tenía con Edward, me estaba torturando demasiado, y algo en mi pecho empezaba a doler, como si me estuvieran aplastando el corazón, y de paso los pulmones, odiaba esas veces en donde olvidaba respirar por estar pensando en otra cosa, así que por propia salud mental decidí dejar de escuchar a mi amiga, estuve a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Edward, pero me resistí, también quería hablar con Alice, pero lo mejor era dejar de pensar, así que regresé a la alberca y seguí festejando con los otros amigos de Ángela, decidí que si a él no le importaba, a mí tampoco me tenía que importar, al menos no tanto como estaba sucediendo.

Abrí los ojos y ya era de día, aun seguía mareada, no debí haber tomado tanto, pero ya estaba hecho, aun nos quedaban unas horas antes de tener que regresar así que para revivir nadamos otro poco, desde el día anterior había guardado el celular en la maleta para evitar tentaciones de querer llamar a horas no adecuadas y en el estado menos adecuado, guardamos las cosas en el coche de Ángela y nos encaminamos de regreso a la ciudad.

-Entonces el tal Edward no es tu novio, ¿correcto? – Dijo Ben, el novio de Ángela en un tono bastante burlón que me molestó  
-No – conteste a penas con ganas  
-Y entonces ¿porque tanto drama por qué no vino contigo? Digo no tiene la obligación  
-¡Cállate Ben! – Le ordenó Ángela, a modo de evitar que yo rompiera en llanto por el ataque  
-Déjalo Ángela, tiene razón, no debí esperar que Edward viniera, y tampoco debí insistir tanto – Contesté tratando de que no me importara tanto la realidad que estaba viviendo.  
-Para mí que Edward en verdad tiene una novia y no te lo dice, es como si estuviera solo divirtiéndose contigo, ¿no consideras que te oculta muchas cosas? – Me empezaba a molestar todo lo que Ben estaba diciendo, no podía imaginar si eso fuera cierto – Piénsalo, si en verdad te quisiera como crees que te quiere… te hubiera acompañado, mínimo se hubiera comunicado contigo, un fin de semana completo y que no le importara no saber de ti, a mi me suena a que no le importa.  
-Detén el coche ¡ahora! – Le ordené a Ben  
-¡Cálmate! no es para tanto  
-Detén el coche si no quieres que empiece a gritar, es en serio Ben, ¡para! – Tomé mi maleta y me bajé azotando la puerta.  
-¡Bella! Regresa ahora – Me gritó Ángela desde la ventana mientras me alejaba del coche, alcancé a escuchar cómo le gritaba a Ben reclamándole ser el culpable de que yo me hubiera bajado.  
-Me voy a regresar en autobús Ángela, lo siento, sea cierto o no lo que Ben está diciendo, no tiene por qué decirlo, no conoce a Edward, jamás ha hablado con él y no tiene porque venir a torturarme con sus ideas, perdón, te llamo en la semana.

Tomé el primer autobús que pasó, sabía que Ángela intentaría desesperadamente llamarme a mi celular así que le quité el sonido y lo mandé a la parte más profunda de mi maleta, me puse los audífonos y traté de no pensar en nada.

Llegué a mi casa y prendí la computadora, apenas estaban terminando de cargar los programas cuando Edward empezó a atacarme con mensajes sobre mi paradero.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Fue su primer mensaje  
-¿Hola? Buenas tardes, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegaste?  
-Bella revisa tus llamadas perdidas, por favor, luego hablamos, solo quería saber si habías llegado bien – Busqué desesperadamente mi celular entre el mundo de ropa que había en la maleta y cuando lo abrí vi 10 mensajes y 15 llamadas perdidas de Alice, junto con otras 10 de Edward.  
-Perdón tenía el celular en la maleta y sin sonido – Me disculpé a modo de evitar que se enojara más de lo que ya parecía  
-Alice te estuvo buscando toda la tarde al grado de desesperarme y preocuparme, decía que algo te podía haber pasado, no contestabas el celular y terminó desesperándome.  
-Discúlpame, no pensé que me fueran a buscar  
-Ya no importa, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Larga historia, simplemente discutí con Ben y me regresé sola  
-¿Te regresaste sola? Mmm y así querías que fuera  
-No pasó nada Edward, y la verdad estoy algo cansada, quiero dormir, hablamos luego.

Por un lado se había preocupado, pero era como si en verdad solo lo hiciera por compromiso, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

_No quiero soñar hoy, no quiero soñar hoy, no quiero soñar hoy.  
_  
Me repetí varias veces hasta quedarme dormida. 


End file.
